madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Body Double
}} When King Julien's body double is injured on a waterslide, it's up to Magic Steve to hold peace talks with the cranky crocodiles. Plot The episode opens up with Clover doing a puppet show with King Julien meeting up with the Crocodile Ambassador and the meeting going awry, with the Ambassador getting angry and eating the King and Maurice. King Julien asks her to stop as he gets the idea, but he is too cowardly to meet with the crocodiles in person in fear of getting eaten. He then comes up with the idea of having a body double go in his place. Maurice and Clover are on board and they find Magic Steve, who looks identical to him. King Julien disagrees however, and instead opts to have Sage be his body double. Unfortunately, Sage injures himself while the King is teaching him how to waterslide and literally gets lost in his own mind. This leaves Magic Steve as the kingdom's only hope. He passes the waterslide test and is able to fill in for the King. This ends up backfiring, as Magic Steve turns out to be evil and pushes King Julien off a cliff after stealing the crown. Meanwhile, the Crocodile Ambassador gets increasingly insulted now that King Julien keeps postponing the meeting. Magic Steve returns to the kingdom, posing as King Julien, instructs Clover to search for "himself" so she can't be in his way, though clues to his identity start slipping in almost immediately, as Maurice almost hears him mumble under his breath. Then Maurice becomes suspicious when "King Julien" says 'please' while ordering him to get the kingdom gathered in town square. During that time, Steve prepares a magic show. Clover ends up finding the real King Julien, who was wailing at the bottom of the cliff. Sage also returns since a loud call for help is their "super secret distress signal". Back at the kingdom, Steve begins letting his true self slip through to Maurice, and Maurice adds two and two and makes Steve's disguise when Steve calls Mort "his best friend", something the real King would never do. Steve traps Maurice and prepares to have him sawed in half. Clover, Julien and Sage make it back just in time to save the day. They hit some roadblocks though; Clover becomes trapped under Sage's fully casted body and the dimwitted lemurs can't tell the difference between Steve and Julien. They square off and Julien is able to save Maurice from death. The Crocodile Ambassador and his associates arrive, him being very irate that the lemurs kept postponing. He demands to see King Julien, and Magic Steve reprises his role. The Crocodile Ambassador promptly devours Steve, burping out the crown, and bids the lemurs a good day. The lemurs look in disbelief, thinking that their king was just assassinated. King Julien then takes his crown back and announces he's returned for good. Maurice and Clover aren't convinced yet until King Julien tells off Mort for being an annoyance. King Julien reveals that he let Steve do his job when he saw how angry the Ambassador was, which was "stand in for him". pl:Sobowtór Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on King Julien Category:All Hail King Julien Category:All Hail King Julien Episodes